1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to above-ground pipelines. In another aspect, the invention concerns expansion loops utilized in elevated hydrocarbon pipelines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that land-based pipelines are commonly used to transport hydrocarbons (e.g., oil and/or gas) from remote production areas to processing and/or end use facilities. Due to aesthetics, economics, and other reasons, these pipelines are typically buried in the ground whenever practical. However, in some regions, buried pipelines cannot be used because of the nature of the terrain through which the pipeline passes. Examples of terrain that necessitates the use of above-ground pipelines include permafrost regions, regions of rugged terrain, and regions with active seismic faults. In these types of terrain, elevated pipelines are often used to transport hydrocarbons to their destinations.
For example, in building conventional elevated pipelines across the permafrost terrain of North Slope, Ak., a plurality of vertical supports (e.g., 5 feet tall) are installed across the terrain at approximately 45 to 65 foot intervals. A long section of pipeline is welded together and then raised on to these vertical supports. Sliding surfaces are provided between the pipeline and each of the vertical supports to thereby allow slight relative movement therebetween. At spaced intervals (e.g., 1500 feet), the pipeline is fixed to a vertical and horizontal anchor. “Expansion loops” are spaced (e.g., every 1500 feet) within the pipeline to compensate for any substantial thermal expansion/contraction of the pipeline between any two adjacent fixed anchors.
FIGS. 1A and 1B schematically illustrate a conventional pipeline 10 supported above the ground 12 by a plurality of vertical supports 14 and including a conventional expansion loop 16. The conventional expansion loop 16 includes a plurality of 90° bends 18 with a straight pipe section 20 extending between the 90° bends 18. Typically, the conventional 90° bends 18 used in the expansion loop 16 have a bend radius of about 3 D, where “D” is the nominal diameter of the pipe employed in the 90° bend 18. Due to the severity of the curvature of the conventional 90° bends 18 (e.g., bend rates of 10 to 20 degrees per foot), the conventional 90° bends 18 are typically made by induction bending a “mother” pipe that has a special metallurgy and/or wall thickness different from that of the straight pipe sections 20,22 used in the pipeline 10.
One disadvantage of using 90° bends with relatively severe bend rates in the above-ground pipeline is the high pressure drop and slugging forces associated with the 90° bends. A further disadvantage of using conventional 90° bends in above-ground pipelines is that only a few facilities have the capability of induction bending large diameter (e.g., greater than 12 inch nominal diameter) mother pipes. These induction bending facilities capable of forming the 90° bends are typically located a great distance (e.g., thousands of miles) from the pipeline location where the 90° bends will ultimately be installed. Thus, the 90° bends must be shipped a substantial distance from the bending location to the installation location. Further, due to their shape, the conventional 90° bends must typically be shipped separate from the straight pipe sections used for the rest of the pipeline. This separate fabrication and shipping of the 90° bends can be expensive and can cause time delays.
In a conventional below-ground pipeline used to transport corrosive hydrocarbons, high density polyethylene (HDPE) liners are typically used to provide corrosion and erosion resistance for the metallic pipe sections. However, in above-ground pipelines the 90° bends of a conventional expansion loop typically do not allow the pipeline to be lined with HDPE because doing so would require the incorporation of a flange at every bend. Incorporating a flange at every 90° bend is impractical because of the cost and leakage risk associated with each flange. Thus, unlined conventional 90° bends tend to corrode and erode at a greater rate than the lined straight pipe sections of the pipeline.